Reaching Out
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Voltaire falls and while everyone celebrates, Tyson finds tackling someone who laughs at him! It turns out to be the person he least suspected of bumping against and what he sees doesn't prepare him for the things which he'll put himself into. Post G- Rev, Eventual Tyka, RickxKai, Uke!Kai [Warning: sexual abuse. May be graphic.] Prompt by: Pheonix09
1. Chapter 1

**Reaching Out**

**Summary:** Voltaire falls and while everyone celebrates, Tyson finds tackling someone who laughs at him! It turns out to be the person he least suspected of bumping against and what he sees doesn't prepare him for the things which he'll put himself into.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Beyblade'.

**Warning:** None in this chapter but it will contain abuse and harassment. Might even be..._graphic_.

**AN:** This is quite different from my other Beyblade fics. This is going to be a dark one. Well, more hurt/comfort but definitely less humour. However, as with my other fics, this too will have Uke!Kai and unlike others, a more umm...serious Tyson. So...OOC for Tyson?

Prompt: 'Tyson hears Kai sobbing while he hangs out with Rick but Tyson thinks Kai is laughing...until he sees his face then he intervenes and later finds out that Rick is abusing him'

Thanks to** Pheonix09** for providing an awesome prompt. I hope I can do justice to it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The party was a blast. Technically, this was the third time that Tyson had been world champion and with the popular theme of good triumphing over evil (or in this case, Voltaire facing major charges with a possible twenty years and BBA being rebuilt), everyone could now sigh in relief and scream out their voices in a well deserved mind blowing, fun doing party.

And everyone was doing _exactly_ that. To the _extreme_ point.

Which was why Tyson was currently trying to sneak out in their backyard, slowly and quietly sliding open the door to the wooden corridor. Of course, there was no need for that. Everyone was distracted...well, that is to say the least but _still_, he couldn't risk being answerable to _anyone _who was sober.

At that moment, a very uncharacteristic and uncontrollable laughter coming off from a deep voice made him look like the biggest fool in the whole wide world and Tyson didn't even resist himself from rolling his eyes.

_IF anyone was sober_, he told himself, _IF._

He groaned as he heard an extremely slurry declaration of Independence (wait, what?). It was most likely Eddy but what the hell did he know, right? They all sounded the same by then) and he was _grateful _for having the place all to himself that day. Gramps wouldn't be extremely happy dealing with _that!_

Stepping out in the backyard, the bluenette took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and let his face be grazed by the cool summer breeze.

Oddly enough, even though he should be in there celebrating _his _hat trick— _his _and _not _the Bladebreakers' (well...not anymore)— he didn't really find the energy to do so. He just wanted to be alone. Because...well...over a year, what with his team splitting up and all, he was kinda accustomed to the less noisy atmosphere.

He cringed the moment after at the _very_ mental monologue he was having and immediately shook his head to correct himself.

What? He was ignorant but not _deaf! _Although...a year with Daichi could actually now _make _him one! So he was _partially _deaf maybe, Not TOTALLY!

Right.

So no. Not less noisy maybe. With Daichi even the middle of nowhere couldn't be less noisy. Still, point _being _the ruckus simply made his head _hurt._

He let out a sigh and was about to make himself extremely comfortable out in the open when suddenly, his ears picked up a very low stifle. He waited for a few seconds for it to happen again and when it didn't, he shrugged it off and relaxed on the soft cool grass, barely restraining a sound of satisfaction as his aching and stiff muscles got a nice stretching.

The music was in full blast now and even though the door was closed, he could hear perfectly well someone giggling unbothered and probably bumping against something (most likely the table) which followed a wild feat of laughter and an onslaught of cheers.

_Ugh, could you be any louder!_

He thought to himself, letting his face twist in annoyance. Funny, how just a year ago someone would say that he was the very epitome of_ loud and crass._

Well...just a year ago, _Someone_ would probably not miss out the fact that he had his _friends _before whom he could _be_ that said epitome. Just, FYI.

Now that they were all busy with their new teams and relationships and gushing over a stereotypical All-star _boyfriend,_ he was a bitter sap.

No, _Someone. _He was _not_ jealous. He was only _left behind. _Therefore, bitterness _justified_.

Tyson was just about to let his eyes slide close when again, his ears twitched at the same low sound of a stifle. As he became more alert, he picked up that sound again. And again and again and this time in more frequency and audibility than before!

Confusion clouding him, he stood up and followed the direction from where the sound was coming. Something in the form of a very squeaky and very annoying little voice at the back of his mind told him it was a very _bad_ idea of heading towards a dark corner with absolutely _nothing_ in his hands as a defence.

But for safety's sake (or probably because it was the adrenaline in him), he daftly ignored his semblance of insanity.

As he approached that very dark and lonely corner, he could even feel his heart responding to that tiny voice as it beat faster and faster, growing louder with each step he took forward. His mouth was slowly growing dry and just as the confusion increased— as well as the squeakiness of his mental voice— he stopped just before the turn of the wooden corridor.

His heart was beating faster now and by then, whatever saliva he had in his glands probably dried out completely.

The sound was heard again and Tyson breathed out. Jerking off his hands and neck, he focused in all the courage and rashness he had gathered over the years while he slowly braced himself.

The party was wild inside and apart from the somewhat muffled sounds of people and music, not a single sound could be heard in the neighbourhood. It was well past midnight and it surely wasn't unlikely.

Tyson was basically just by himself.

He licked his lips and silently counted to three.

_One..._

His heartbeat became more erratic and thrummed against his ears, both of which grew redder and hotter with increasing anticipation.

The squeaky voice inside his mind was all gone now, replaced by a constant mantra that chanted in a constant rhythm.

'Steady...steady...'

_Two..._

As he positioned himself preparing for a solid launch, his arms slowly moved into a defensive form for quick and easy tackling of the enemy. If it was a burglar, he'd not have his reflexes and Tyson could take him!

_Three!_

In the blink of an eye, Tyson sprang into the corner and quite efficiently grabbed hold of another body, ignoring the surprised gasp the other gave out as he was tackled to the ground and pinned there.

"Don't move!" Tyson hissed positioning himself over the other's back. He used his knees to hold the person's back and a thigh and his hands acted as strong vices that held the other's nape and a shoulder in place firmly against the ground.

The intruder was still struggling against his weight and Tyson hissed again, grinding his knee further into the other's very solid back, "I said, DON'T MOVE or I am gonna hurt ya!"

The struggling stopped and for a moment, Tyson breathed out in relief. However, his relaxation was extremely short lived when the one below him started wriggling again.

He gritted his teeth and was about to put more of his weight when suddenly, his eyes grew wide as the same stifling sound reached his ears once more.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Clearly the person underneath didn't appreciate or even understand the situation he was in. Or more logically, if he was still in the mood for laughter, he was either crazy or was planning something extremely diabolical and that wouldn't end well for Tyson. Not _at all_.

The sound didn't stop and Tyson was now getting on edge. "Do I look like a joker to ya, buddy?" He asked and as a response, the other one simply let out a hiss and a snort as he began turning his head.

Tyson was immediately alarmed at that but he kept his ground nonetheless. He had a nutcase in his hands and thanks to the awesome broken backyard lighting, he really had to suppress his inquisitiveness about the person underneath him.

The first thing that he figured was the spiky thick hair the other person possessed. Then he took in how built his body was and the clothing he was wearing was mostly leather by the feel of it.

Blue eyes slowly narrowed in confusion as curiosity overtook him. The other person snorted and hissed and tried to lift his body up from the ground. Sensing that, Tyson gave a very little leeway— just enough for the other to turn his face.

_A little more...a little more...come on!_

His heart started thrumming again and he could feel a familiar burning sensation in his ears while trepidation clustered in his mind.

Finally his eyes met a pair of bright ones and immediately Tyson's eyes widened as pure shock took over him.

"What the—"

He gasped out, scrambling to get off from the other as soon as he could. The _intruder_ slowly rose from the ground and looked back very disdainfully at the bluenette.

From the way he panted, Tyson could easily guess that he was _absolutely_ not counting on being tackled to the ground like that and was tired a little having an unexpected weight on top of him.

The spiky haired person now stood up and before Tyson could even ask or say anything, he let out a snarl and went further towards the dark corner.

As for Tyson, he was completely dumbfounded. He followed the other and called out behind him.

"Wait, whoa! Hey hold on!"

However, the other didn't take any interest and did his best to avoid Tyson.

"Wait up! I'm sorry. Thought you were some burglar or something." Tyson tried his best to apologize but the other didn't even _spare_ him a second glance.

He simply let out a 'hm' and walked away, leaving Tyson wide-eyed and gaped as every form of shock and surprise rushed into his brain.

He rubbed his fingers, unsure of what had just happened when suddenly a gasp escaped Tyson's lips at the feel of a wet sensation registering in his brain. He lifted his hand and rubbed his fingers again.

Nope, no doubt about that. The wetness definitely came from his fingers.

He frowned.

Didn't he use that hand to hold down his shoulder? Yes, of course he did. His frown deepened as he realized that in the process of doing so, his hand accidentally brushed the other's _cheeks_ and...

Yet again, Tyson found his eyes widening as realization smashed into his brain.

Of course! That had to be it! What other explanation he had?

The wetness he felt_ transferred_ to his fingers from the other boy's cheek!

His eyes widened further more and was now _threatening_ to be pop out from his _sockets_ as another bout of realization crashed on to his mind. In fact, his mind was smashed against so many times in that very short span of moment that Tyson felt absolutely _numb_— unable to speak anything _and_ do anything—as he stared at the direction where the other went with his mouth hanging ajar.

What could've happened? He found himself wondering as the circumstances and the person concerned didn't match at all!

_Kai, what happened to you?_

* * *

**AN:** So that's it for chapter 1. Like it? Hate it? Any opinions are welcomed and if you guys have any suggestions, fill me in! :D Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaching Out**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, Youtube or Cheetos. *sighs*

**AN:** Hello, hello, hello! I'm back with the next instalment. Let me take a moment to thank all of you who've faved/alereted/reviewed this story. Now, as for the chapter...well...let's play a game.

Let's pretend people get REALLY wild in parties and let's pretend that Gramps left the dojo in Tyson's care for a day and he stayed over in uh...a friend's house. O.o And let's pretend that EVERYBODY is at a legal drinking age. You'll understand what I mean. XD This takes place Post G-Rev. So...

**Edit:** I corrected some things and added some things- hopefully, now it won't be as confusing as before. ^^;

**Warning:** Maybe some mild language? I dunno.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tyson groaned as the morning light hit him fully in his eyes. Stifling a curse that battled its way out of his extremely lazy mouth, he rolled over. Somehow he was hoping that all the laws of physics would now be proven wrong and that Sir Isaac Newton was right about everything else _except _the nature of light _in _Tyson's bedroom.

Well, he wished anyway.

Sir Isaac Newton was right about_ everything_ and Tyson's bedroom wouldn't be getting any favour calls from the forces of Nature.

Speaking of Nature and call...he was starting to _feel _it. He could almost...smell it. So he groaned again and gave up on oversleeping, sitting abruptly at the annoying colours that he saw with his eyes closed.

His eyes fell on the clock and them widening at the time of the day was something totally like a paradox. Nope, it wasn't likely to happen. It had no reason to happen. Ergo, it didn't happen.

Like seriously, c'mon people. If you had been a hyperactive, 'kinda sulking and drinking and stumbling into your bedroom' type kid with a _tiny _and_ insignificantly _ridiculous hangover, you too wouldn't find 10:00 am to be late, OKAY? So lay off!

Ugh, no seriously. Whoever was sprawled across Tyson _needed_ to lay off.

Ugh, NOW!

As if on cue some bloke muttered something about dustbins and bitches and rolled over and honestly, it was the most amount of relief the bluenette _ever _hoped of having since the bloody morning started...minus the drool on his pillow...and...that tiny patch of some gooey slimey thi— ewww, was it snot?

Tyson made a disgusted face and jabbed the kid who absolutely had no sense to react. Well, that's a lie. He had just enough sense to sigh dreamily and drool some more.

_Awww maaaannnn! _He just had his sheets cleaned. What happened to personal hygiene?

So yeah, morning had started (for _him..._lay off!) and he was already starting to dread what the rest of the day would be like.

At least Gramps wasn't here yet! He hoped he hadn't jinxed it just by thinking that!

Naaawwwww...jinxes weren't real.

* * *

So when he thought the concept of jinxing was obsolete and silly, he clearly hadn't foreseen the current...predicament he was in right then.

Yeah, that's right. _Predicament. _It's a word and Tyson knew what it meant because he always was IN one! Like NOW!

He so totally was jinxed and here he thought, he was covered in just enough spit (from that big guy) to override it.

Clearly, it didn't work.

Clearly, everyone was out to get him.

Clearly it was a HUGE irony.

Everyone would get him _if _they had been lunging around and were being filthy pigs after the uber awesome after-after party. But everyone was nowhere in sight, far from lunging around and being total filthy pigs. However, they _did_ leave plenty of litter and wrappers and half munched food laying all over Tyson's living room and not at all to his disappointment, they _were _absolute filthy pigs.

At least, a tiny crack in the wood was taken care of by a half-eaten cheeto.

Ew.

So now, the bluenette found himself staring at what he _didn't _hope to be a huge pile of dung all over his living room. To be absolutely honest, he really did think of being a filthy pig himself. Going back to basics and all that shit.

His brow twitched. The smell from the pile of metaphorical dung was having a full frontal assault to his nose and it was in these times that he wondered why he even bothered to throw a party. Or rather, a party in his own home.

And most importantly, whether the pile of dung was seriously metaphorical. Which, he highly doubted by then.

Because...you know, in case he was ignorant, it'd take him...well, let's see...abouuuuuut, oh what the hell— HOURS to clean things up! HOURS!

And damnit, he was HUNGOVER! And ALONE and all by himself! YES, 'alone' meant just that but what do you want from him? He was HUNGOVER and was busy venting MENTALLY because there were A FEW people still sleeping and drooling over his pillow!

Give him a break!

Oh, wait.

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he thought he had heard the distinctive sound of a car-door closing.

Awwww man, really? He meant REALLY?

He raised his hands to Heaven above and prayed _earnestly. _He prayed and hoped that it was somehow a neighbour's car pulling up. Or maybe any random stopper by or even a totally weirdo who was stalking outside for a kidnapping waiting to happen. Something, ANYTHING! Just not Gramps!

When he was making sure to stream his pathetic condition to God (stream? Huh, too much Youtube), all his hope and wish were shattered as the wind carried a not-so-vaguely familiar voice calling out his name.

"Yo, T-dawg! G-man's home."

His arms slackened and all hope he had left in mankind and the cosmos left his entire being. Okay no, maybe that was a huge exaggeration but his hope _was _shattered. So...yeah, thanks a LOT!

As Gramps was making his way towards the main building, Tyson suddenly found _motors _in his limbs as he hastily tried and cleared as much _dung _as possible (wow, so that pile wasn't metaphorical...ohhh no! He _touched _it! Oh eww!)

Anyway, those were distractions. He couldn't afford to get disgusted and distracted. He needed to clean that room and he needed to save his HIDE from another lecture!

Who wanted to listen to the side effects of drugs, the birds and the bees AND the birds and the bees WITH drugs AGAIN?

Not Tyson! No thank you.

So he had every reason to shove the nasties under the _expensive_ carpet.

He was busy _caking _the last corner of the carpet with some extremely questionable brown thing with obnoxious smell when suddenly he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"AAHH!" He gasped and dropped the fabric _ignoring _the 'slosh' as he turned very abruptly. His abruptness melted away and gave way to extreme awkwardness as he now found himself staring at a pair of grey and bushy moustache while the face _beholding _them and its owner looked absolutely amused.

"What's up, yo?" The beholder of the 'staches spoke, looking totally deadpan as he considered his grandson fidgeting around abnormally while he tried _not _to fidget around abnormally.

Tyson for his part _tried_ appearing absolutely cool but he failed miserably as the hangover poked him in the head. And Gramps' kendo stick. Wait, where did that come from?

Still, he straightened himself and said, "Heya Gramps! Morning!"

Perhaps that would somehow pass off as a normal greeting—albeit a little hungover— but STILL _normal_.

However, to make it EXTRA believable, Tyson just had to twitch his lips and made them croon to an absolutely horrendous kind of a baby-napping smile. Complete with a very choking sound effect as well (Haha. Haha. Ha. Hahaha. Ha? Yeah that deserves an Oscar) and honestly, after that whatever impression Gramps _had_ had of his grandson totally got flushed down the drains.

Um, well also maybe because the carpet was oozing a bad smell. Like, putrid.

Either way, Gramps was now looking _incredulously _at the other and honestly, Tyson's nervous laugh didn't actually make anything seem ordinary. Out of the ordinary? Sure. But ordinary?

"Hehehe. Um...wow, Gramps! How did your errand go?" He tried vainly to rouse up a small talk session. But when Gramps didn't even flinch and just raised his brow, Tyson knew it was a battle already lost and inhaled deeply.

Only to have a major gag reflex seconds later as his eyes flew open with shock and he coughed and tried not to wretch!

He looked nervously up at the older man and cringed, hoping against hope that the other had not registered the smell. It was hard, considering all the windows were closed and the room was small...and the pile was fresh and ohhhh..._liquidy _but what's in a little hoping, huh?

Like he was _hoping _that pile didn't come from a human.

"Tyson." The addressed bit his lips and closed his eyes. Gramps' voice was booming in his ears and it was a sure-shot sign that the older man was completely pissed.

Or maybe because it was the hangover. Whatever.

It still didn't change the fact that Tyson was screwed. That was it. The universe was being cruel to him and God didn't have any intention of saving him that day.

"Umm. Gramps, I can explain." He started weakly (because the smell was really bad to start strongly). "It's the guys. We went a bit overboard but I'll clean it up, all by myse—WHOA! Hey watch out with that thing!"

He barely finished his thought as a flying kendo stick landed very close to his ear. Had it not been for Tyson's cat-like reflexes, he'd be nursing a broken crown!

"Whoa, what the hell?" He gasped as Gramps came in full force, determined to knock him out of his knickers . The damn stick followed everywhere Tyson went—missing him by mere inches!

Did he say that Gramps was pissed? Scratch that! He was FURIOUS!

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He dodged left, right and centre—almost catching himself as he was about to trip on the carpet. Phew. Dodged a bullet there!

"Dude, I SWEAR! I am going to clean this up, ALL of this!"

"Too bad, T-dawg! Once a turd rolls, it rolls. You should'a not let it roll to begin with, ya hear?"

But despite his assurances (or pleas, whichever sounded apt), Gramps made it clear that he was not taking in any bullshit (literally) as he swung his kendo stick wildly.

Seriously, it's a miracle that they had been living together all of these years WITHOUT Gramps in jail for being a child abuser. Or a murderer. Or a child abusing murdered.

"But I didn't KNOW who brought in the turd!" Tyson sounded absolutely miserable...and NASAL for God's sake. That smell was now becoming UNBEARABLE! "I didn't even know there WAS a turd pile before I hid it under the carpet!"

"THERE'S A TURD PILE UNDER THE CARPET?" Gramps' voice suddenly became shrill and Tyson cringed, _berating_ his loud mouth for speaking sh—nonsense.

"No, NO! I mean, YES! Oh God, YES! I am gonna clean it all up!"

For once, he wished he had a smaller mouth. Just once.

"You better! It STINKS!" Gramps yelled and then made the fatal mistake of inhaling with his mouth open. Just as he had done it, he found his tongue rolling back at his throat and eyes threatening to pop off from his sockets.

It sure did _stink_, alright! Hehehe. Oh, he meant...ew.

Tyson used that to his advantage (he could only go so low) and allowed the other to control himself, Meanwhile, Tyson himself stepped forward, took the stick and straightened himself.

Weapon confiscated, Gramps was now harmless.

"I'm gonna clean it up, promise." He said, all of a sudden his face flashing traces of seriousness that he had now in his character. Gramps seemed to soften at that and so, Tyson went on, "I wasn't even in the party for most part."

He frowned as the very image of Kai suddenly flickered in his mind. It was so weird and so unnatural to see Kai in that state.

Come to think of it, where _was _Kai? What happened to him?

His thought was cut short as a small piece of paper was shoved at his nose. He blinked in confusion and looked up at the other, unsure of what Gramps had actually wanted.

When he saw nothing but pure warmth and the tiniest hint of a smile in the elder's face, for once Tyson didn't know what to say.

"What's this?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Take it. For you, T-dawg. Was left in the mail, can ya believe it?"

Tyson frowned again and squeamishly took the paper and unfolded it. His eyes grew wide with surprise as his mind began to make sense of the words written in it.

It was an address.

Written in a very messy handwriting— probably by Max (courtesy of his bad handwriting...plus, it was writen in English)— but still readable.

"How did you— what is IT?"

Okay, so the question was stupid and pretty much self-answerable but still, Tyson was in shock. He wasn't expecting something like this to be dropped in front of his nose _literally...especially _when he had been trying to get a hold of something like this for MONTHS!

Gramps shrugged at that and said, "You should check it out, my man. It's in a safe neighbourhood. So you're pro'lly not gonna get 'napped."

Tyson stared at the other, mouth hanging ajar as his head automatically nodded in response.

Yeah...he should check it out. It was WRITTEN for him to check it out. And...well, it was the right thing to do.

"Now go on." Gramps nudged him when the bluenette just stood there. "Go get freshened up and just do it. Go."

Tyson snapped out of his stupor and nodded _more attentively_ before turning and heading towards the bathroom while his mind kept running over and over the writing inside that small piece of paper.

The note had Kai's address. And a small side note addressed to _him. _

'_Don't ask how I got it but I got it, Ty. But I did. With great difficulty. And certainty. It's that apartment- you can't miss it. You owe me more than pizza, buddy.'_

The words in the note nagged his mind and he could feel a vague flutter in his heart containing traces of exciting mixed with overbearing anxiousness.

He sighed and tried hard to contain the anxiety he was feeling. He _finally _could meet Kai. Properly.

_And after so many months too._

He sighed again and closed the door to his bathroom while he started getting ready.

Hey, just wait a second! How did Gramps know what Tyson was asked to do?

The bathroom door opened with haste and just as Tyson was about to yell at the older man for his lack of privacy, he clearly heard the unapologetic (and proud) voice of his Gramps, yelling back at him, "I hope you didn't mind if I took a li'l peek, yo! And be back soon. You haf'ta clean up all that sheez! Hahahaha!"

He slammed the door close and got back to readying himself.

"And the sleepy peepies still hanging around!"

Arrrgh! SERIOUSLY?

* * *

**AN:** I can't write Gramps' style. Hope it wasn't too terrible!Feedback? Yesh please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaching Out**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warning: **Language.

**AN: **This chapter was something that really had me thinking about Kai and his overall nature. I hope I stayed true to his character. Him and Tyson both. It's not much but it's a start. Thank you everybody who've reviewed/alerted/faved.

**Merino: **Thank you so much. :D I hope this is to your liking as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The flight of stairs was covered quickly as Tyson practically bounced and skipped two at a time. Now, had he been in the presence of his elders, Gramps in particular, he'd have a major talking down to about the practice of safety and carefulness and taking up of responsibilities.

However, seeing that they weren't present and also because his anxiety was taking a _grip _on him (not just a hold), he decided that he could afford to be brash.

Right then, reaching his destination was far more important.

Upon getting to the fourth floor, he finally came to a stop. He squint his eyes as he carefully considered what lay ahead of him.

_Two doors._

Two doors _without_ nameplates, painted with the _exact_ stroke of brown and both exuberating _nothing _but total silence.

So just when he had found Kai's apartment building, he'd still need to find Kai's _apartment. _So was it just him or was the cosmos really conspiring against him?

Now he could just ring the doorbells, one at a time, sure! Chances were, he'd be either greeted by a grumpy teen...or a grumpy person who was anything _but _said grumpy teen.

Either way, he'd come off as a total moron and this would be a moment with amplitudes of awkwardness.

Hm.

This _did _seem like a conspiracy. What? He had grounds to think like that, o-_kay_? How else would you explain the barriers in front of him, huh? Look, it's not even metaphorical now! So in case he didn't know the meaning of 'irony', someone up there was making sure that he'd not _forget _that meaning after learning it.

Taking a huge breath, Tyson tugged at his cap and stepped in front of one of the doors. Biting his lips, he offered multitudes of prayers (because cosmos...grand scheme of things...conspiracy...yeah). His eyes narrowed to a squint as his finger was moving closer to the little device—inch by inch—and with the distance shortening (between his finger and the bell...and possibly his state of living and non-living) he closed his eyes and pressed the doorbell.

He didn't know exactly _what_ it was that he was expecting (evil cackle or those bells which gave off spooky sounds or maybe even an explosion) but Tyson kept his eyes closed and waited.

Minutes passed and nothing happened.

_Guess, no one's home, _he thought frowning at the wooden frame before him.

Either that or he simply had the wrong address.

He took out the crumpled piece of paper and quickly scratched that idea soon after. Nope, he did have the right address...so, it was the _other _door.

Taking another deep inhale, he spun and faced the opposite side, his conspiracy theory becoming stronger and stronger with each fleeting moment.

He wasn't paranoid but he was _totally _being conspired against!

He calmed himself and just as he was about to ring the other doorbell, the door behind him opened with a 'click' sound making Tyson spin very abruptly to try and get a good look at that stupid and idiot 'pinnacle of punctuality'.

He had half a mind to yell 'conspiracy' now more than ever and even opened his mouth to yell seemingly gibberish at a seemingly random person. However, right in the middle of his preparation, he suddenly fell short as his mouth tightened and locked his open jaws all the while his startled eyes took in the form before him.

"B-but...I mean, it's—"

Tyson struggled with words—_clearly_ belaying any form of logic that attempted to explain the delay in an act which was of the form of _answering the friggin' door_! However, no amount of logic could even _begin_ to gather in his mind when right in front of him stood the very person he was looking for! The very person who left so abruptly and didn't even bother keeping in touch with somebody who was _nothing_ but his BLOODY _best friend_!

On the other hand, Kai simply stared back at Tyson's frozen demeanour and raised an eyebrow. Clearly he wasn't expecting to see Tyson and the other boy could almost _feel _the start of a shrug and a 'hn' that was waiting to be shot.

Surprisingly, none of it made its way out of Kai's form. The older bluenette simply stood at the door –not even opening it fully—and not even bothering to invite Tyson in.

Perhaps he was shocked, much like Tyson.

Well, he should be.

Suddenly, Tyson felt the boil of anger bubbling in his chest as all of his suppressed words and memories came back rushing in his mind.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy to see me." He hissed, glaring hard at the other who simply returned an impassive gaze. That did nothing but increase the anger in the other bluenette as he snarled again, this time his voice lacing unconcealed acidity and hurt, "You've got nothing to say? Oh that's right. You _never _do."

Kai didn't react. Not even by a bit. Instead, his eyes shone with a glare directed at his accuser and his grip on the frame tightening by a fraction.

Of course it did absolutely _nothing_ to soothe the other teen. He _seethed_ just as his own glare intensified_._

How could Kai stare like that? How could he not say anything? How could he _leave _like that after catching that jock of a boyfriend?

Just when it was becoming apparent that he wasn't _wanted_, Tyson turned his back at the other and decided to leave.

Coming here was _definitely_ a bad idea. This was nothing _but_ an idiotic display of irony and of course, he didn't feel better. No, just worse than he had felt before.

_Great._

He was climbing down the stairs but paused midway when he thought he had heard something.

"Wait." There it was again and this time—no matter how much he _willed _himself not to—he raised his head and directed his line of sight at that blasted door. The frown and sourness he had immediately all but disappeared as he saw Kai half out of his doorway and calling after him.

Unbeknownst to him, his lips tugged upwards reflecting the ghost of a smile. Almost against his consciousness, his legs carried him back up the stairs and once again in front of the apartment.

Kai glared evenly but this time, his glare had mellowed and instead of bitterness and apprehension, there was a spark which was concealed so well that it was very easy to miss.

He took in the other for some more time before gingerly stepping aside and widening the panel of the door.

Tyson nodded as he got invited in, Kai following silently after.

Kai had nothing to say.

This time, he didn't have to.

* * *

"So..." Tyson trailed off yet another time when _yet another_ of the dry spell of words fell between them. He had been here for about twenty minutes and so far, they only exchanged 'Hi' and 'How are you'. He couldn't help but twitch in awkwardness at the guarded way Kai had been replying.

Seriously? He got it. Kai wasn't a talker. He _knew. _ But this was just too much to bear!

So within the whole twenty minute span, all he did—both of them did—was pick at the couch cover, bite their lips, shrug, 'hn' and—what in the _world_ was with the whole hand rubbing thing? When did Kai pick it up? It was damn annoying!

"Where's Rick?" He asked finally when he could think of absolutely no other topic. Go figure he'd only come up with the most _boring _one off the top of his head! Boredom really does that to you and it's devastating.

At that, Kai perked up and replied meekly with a shrug, "Out."

"Out where?" Tyson insisted. He refused to go back with _nothing_.

"Out with his friends." Kai obviously didn't like being pressed on and it was evident at the barely controlled roll of his eyes.

Tyson's reaction was exactly the same as he threw out another question, "So how's everything?"

Kai perked up again and this time also he shrugged in response. However, what Tyson noticed was the way Kai brought his hand up to another and resorted to rubbing it as he replied in what seemed like a detached tone, "Going great."

Okay, now Tyson knew something was up. Kai didn't have that tic before and...well...he was no behavioural specialist or anything but he was _sure _that it was a sign of nervousness. Or anxiety.

He frowned at that realization but what puzzled him more was the next thought.

_What could Kai be nervous about?_

"You sure?" He pressed on and noticed Kai closely as the older bluenette..._twitched_?

His frown deepened at that.

God yeah! He totally twitched and had been twitching each time he asked about Rick! It wasn't perking up! It was a flinch of some sort!

_Arghh, idiot!_

He was seriously questioning his intelligence since he didn't pick up on it before. And now, he was really _really _concerned about his best friend.

"Kai." He called again when the other refused to look at him and shrugged arrogantly.

"Kai, look at me!"

It took some time before the other did as he was asked, glare in place. However, he started his tic again and Tyson had had enough.

He quickly lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Kai's hands, ignoring the gasp escaping from the other's mouth.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard Kai's protest but chose to ignore them as well while he drew the other closer.

"It's annoying me!" Tyson replied persistently. "And you're acting weird, _even_ for your standard!"

Kai, on the other hand, was putting up a fight. He wanted to be released and was trying his best to jerk Tyson's hands off his own. However, Tyson was no wimp and Kai was not successful.

In the brief tussle, Kai's jacket shifted slightly just for a flash and a flash was all it took for Tyson's eyes to zone in on the very unlikely splash of bluish-black marred on the paled skin.

His eyes grew wide with shock as he couldn't believe what he thought he'd seen.

"What's that?" He asked, feeling his throat dry immediately.

Kai became alert and tugged his jacket down, prying off the other.

"Nothing."

Tyson didn't buy it. He frowned and harshly grabbed Kai's arm. He felt Kai growing stiff all so sudden and his frown deepened when momentarily the hot blooded Russian _froze _at his touch.

"Get off! Tyson, what the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" Kai was livid.

Tyson briefly spared a very perplexed glance at the other and before he could even ask something, he suddenly began tugging at the jacket with an anxious energy.

Kai's protests were unacknowledged as the jacket was folded upwards, revealing his bicep. And with it, the dark bruise and welt marks maiming it entirely.

Tyson didn't know what to say. His voice left his throat as his horrified eyes took in the clear sight before him. He somehow mustered up his energy and asked out of pure shock and terror, "Kai what the FUCK are these?"

The dual haired blader didn't respond. He swatted Tyson off and vehemently pulled his jacket down to cover those, standing abruptly and glaring down at the other for his trespassing.

"What happened to you? Who did those?" Tyson asked with strictness as he levelled Kais glare. He could feel worry bubbling inside him and by then, he was drenched with fear for his best friend's safety.

He had an idea. He wasn't stupid.

"C'mon man." His voice grew firm and desperate, "I know you didn't fall off the bed. You're not clumsy."

At that, Kai's head jerked up and his glare faltered for a second before quickly setting back in place.

"Did _he_ do this?" Tyson asked, a rush of anger suddenly clouding his mind as the image of that disgusting All Star flashed in his mind.

He didn't need clarification. Tyson was sure.

How _dare _he?

_That bastard._

Kai kept on looking back at the other, glaring at Tyson as if he was the annoyance in his life. He inhaled deeply before he responded, his voice eerily cool, "You should leave."

"W-what?" Tyson spluttered, being taken back at the sudden change of tone.

"Leave. _Now._" Kai spoke and this time more adamantly.

Tyson stood up and kept staring at the other with disbelief. He didn't know what to do, what to say or even how to react. He was such a damn fool for not noticing this sooner! He was such an IDIOT!

Moments passed and finally Tyson snapped into his senses. He straightened himself and with a nod, decided that it'd be best to comply with Kai's demand.

_For now._

With a spine chilling realization of a truth he thankfully stumbled upon, he turned and left.

Throughout his way back, all he could think of was that he _had _to do something.

He didn't know what or how...but he just _had_ to.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think so far? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reaching Out**

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own 'Beyblade'.

**AN:** Hi guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. My internet connection wasn't working and in times like these you really become aware that there are _other _things like...television, books, _malls_. At least, we still have our lives to keep us entertained, huh? :D

Anyway, here's the next chapter and hopefully, whatever loophole I had left in the previous one gets closed? If not, feel free to ask.

Thank you everyone for reviewing/alerting/faving. These are what encourage an author and thanks to you guys, I really feel motivated.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the sound of the door closing, Gramps guessed that Tyson was back. However, what did concern him was that the bluenette didn't even greet him upon his return— something which he _always _managed to do. Perhaps his vigour in greeting had lessened over the years as he became more serious but still, he wasn't as silent as he was being at that very moment.

Finally when the quietness was too much to handle, Gramps finally decided to leave what he was doing and check up on his grandson.

"Yo li'l dude. Why so blue?" He couldn't help but frown as he took in Tyson's form sprawled all over the couch. All of a sudden, Tyson looked so..._tired._

In response, Tyson raised his eyes to look at his grandfather and if it hadn't been for his self control, Gramps would surely gasp at the lack of energy held in Tyson's gaze.

"Is everything fine, T-dawg? How's K-man?" he pressed on, hoping to get some kind of answer from the other.

He was almost successful when Tyson looked heavily contemplating of discussing something with him. He was about to open his mouth also but suddenly, Tyson changed his mind and forced a smile on his lips as he said with feigned enthusiasm, "It's nothing Gramps. Couldn't get enough sleep last night. That's all. And oh, yeah Kai's Kai. All grumpy and bossy. So that's normal for him."

"O-_kay._" Gramps was sceptical but he let it slide for now as Tyson clearly didn't want to discuss whatever it was at that moment.

"Seriously Gramps. That dude drooled all over my pillow. It was disgusting." Tyson still insisted and seemed hugely relieved when Gramps nodded. His eyes widened quickly a second later as he remembered something utterly important which he promised to do.

Gramps chuckled lightly at the other and sighed while shaking his head. "Already taken care of, li'l dude."

Tyson's embarrassment increased as a blush marred across his cheek. He flailed and looked like slapping himself silly as he tried apologizing (and meaning it), "I'm so sorry Gramps. Gosh I totally forgot about it. I'll go get a mop."

He was scurrying off to get the tools needed for cleaning when Gramps stopped him, dragging him by his collar.

"I said it's all taken care of m'man!"

"B-but—"

"I got rid of those sleepy dudes too. They're nasty."

"B-but!"

"I think you should go get some rest." Gramps quickly cut Tyson off midway when the teen was about to protest. He went on, shooting the bluenette a meaningful look which immediately silenced the other and made him look with every bit of attention he had, "Free your mind, T-dawg. If you need anything, holler me."

He let Tyson go and flashed the bluenette a tiny smile as the other went on staring at him, gratitude spilling from his orbs. Soon after, he nodded at his Gramps and made way towards his room.

As he watched his grandson go, Gramps felt a frown on his forehead as a worrying notion crept in his heart. Whatever it was, he just _hoped _Tyson would be able to pull through.

With everything that had happened throughout the year—his team breaking, Kai distancing himself, hooking up with that buff kid, losing touch with Tyson...he really _hoped _this time, Tyson would face it and not be so withdrawn as he had been lately.

* * *

Tyson couldn't sleep. As he lay on his bed, all he could ever think of was the ghastly discovery he had made at Kai's. He turned and changed sides. When nothing he ever did could make his mind blank even for a split second, he gave up on it altogether and flopped down on his back.

He gazed at his ceiling and even if he didn't want to, flashes of black and blue bruises bobbled up in his mind. As a result, whatever drowsiness he felt fell from his eyes as he suddenly jerked awake at the very thought of it.

He let a strangled whimper escape his throat.

He was so _stupid_! He should've kept in touch with Kai. His best friend. He should've been the one to know how horrible Rick was being with him.

His eyes narrowed as his heart now began to sting while being rubbed by the inner anger.

If he had known...if he knew—maybe he could talk Kai out of it. Maybe he could do something!

He knew he had to act but what could he _do_? Should he talk to Gramps? Should he...should he report it to the police? He had no hard proof it was Rick and he doubted that Kai would even drag himself to the station.

_So what can I DO?_

He jolted up to a sitting position. Determination bounced off from his stormy eyes as an idea lit up in his mind.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to do something! If he could just get Kai out and away from Rick long enough, he could not only keep the bruising to a minimum but slowly he could regain their connection and could talk Kai out of this horrible relation. Hell, maybe with time, Kai could actually _let _Tyson put Rick behind bars.

Influenced by his thought he quickly jumped out of his bed, grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs.

He heard Gramps yelling out after him but he was too preoccupied mentally that he barely managed to reply back.

"Will be home soon. Bye Gramps!"

After all, there was no point in waiting when he had something to work on.

* * *

By the time he reached Kai's apartment, Tyson was totally out of air from running all the way and was puffing so hard that he feared half the people in the block could hear him.

He rang the bell again and again and was shifting in place, barely able to hold back his new found enthusiasm. As the door opened, his lips automatically curled to accommodate a huge grin.

However, whatever energy he felt quickly washed away as he saw the one opening the door.

It was Rick and he didn't look very happy to see him.

Tyson's smile dropped immediately at the words Rick spoke in a very annoyed tone, "Want something, Granger?"

"Uh...yeah." Tyson grew alarmed immediately as he quickly thought of a believable excuse, "I was—well Rick, I came to visit best friend earlier today."

At that, Rick's demeanour became colder and even if his facial expression didn't gave away him _not _appreciating Tyson's sudden visit, his eyes sure did as they flashed with a cold rage.

"Yeah so?"

"So I think I left my foodmart coupons here." Tyson replied as believably as he could. "And Max will kill me if he found out I lost them. It's practically our free lunch for tomorrow."

Rick didn't budge from the door. Instead, he raised a brow and kept on looking down at the other blader.

"So?"

Tyson was now feeling pretty pissed off. Only he knew how much he had to restrain himself from pushing Rick away and barging inside to check Kai.

Still, he took deep breathes and replied as calmly as he could, "Do you mind if I take a look? They're not at home."

He became immediately concerned when he saw Rick hesitating for a moment. He just needed any excuse to see if Kai was okay and so far, the dual haired blader didn't even come outside—which served up to increase Tyson's worry over him.

At last, when he knew there was no way out, Rick hastily allowed Tyson to enter.

_Well it's a start. _

At least he was inside and with any luck he could get a glimpse of Kai.

He made his way towards the couch and much to his irritation Rick followed him like a shadow observing his every move.

When it became absolutely bothersome and only increased Tyson's worry further, he swirled around and said with a bit of heat in his voice, "You know big guy? Maybe I can look for them _properly _if you don't _block _my view with your _ridiculously_ large shadow!"

"What did you say, you little runt?" Rick's temper flared, obviously not used to being insulted by someone half his size but Tyson could care less.

"You heard me! What d'ya think I'm gonna steal here? This heavy couch?" Tyson retorted back.

He felt projecting the actual reason of his anger; he felt his anger as he snarled at the other and he really felt the heated glare he was directing at Rick. Perhaps Rick had felt it too.

Growing his brain and deciding to make it less obvious, Rick backed off after a prolonged glaring contest and watched Tyson a few feet afar.

However, searching for coupons was only an excuse and as time passed by with no sign of Kai, Tyson really began dreading as grave concern took a hold of him.

He knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. When he heard Rick clearing his voice, he sighed and looked dismayed.

"They're not here." He said in disappointment, which he didn't have to fake, "Perhaps, Kai knows? Where is he, anyway? That grump." However, what he did have to fake was a grin and it was a painful process to plaster it on his face in that situation.

Rick's eyes flashed suddenly at that and straightening up, he glared at the other blader.

"Supply run." He replied and Tyson kept his mouth in check from hissing out 'liar' to Rick's disgusting face.

"Whaaat? Aww maaaan. Well let me give you my number then. That way, if you find them, you can ring me up and I'll collect from you. Do you have a pen? Hey, you know what? Never mind. I'll just say and you can write it down later."

While dictating his cell phone number, he deliberately raised his voice a scale higher as if in total disappointment. Times like these, he really counted on his loud and brash image to come handy. He just _hoped _Kai could hear him, should he be in the adjacent room.

After that, he still lingered for a fraction of a second longer. When Kai _still_ didn't emerge, he _nauseatingly _fist-bumped that wretched idiot and left in complete concern and distress.

_Kai, be safe. Call me._

* * *

As he was making his way out, he didn't notice a hesitant shadow peeking at his back from behind a wall.

With the sound of the door closing, Kai closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he gingerly rubbed his freshly sore arm.

He wanted Tyson out of there. Fast.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Nope. It's sad but it's true.

**Warning: **Umm...some...implied scenes.

**AN: **Hi everyone! So here's the next instalment. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My exams are looming near and I'm now buckling myself to face 'em. Also, I will again be updating ater 3rd June. By then, my finals will be over aaaanndddd the updates will be faster! :D

Thank you everyone who've reviewed/faved/followed. You guys motivate me and that is a huge incentive for me to write. Thank you everyone!

* * *

Kai was resting his eyes when the door to his room flew open. Flinching at the rough sound of wood slamming against wall, he shot up and took in the one standing at the doorframe.

Rick was heaving and apart from his face where the entire world's anger could be seen, his body was rigid and stiff and held a stance which interpreted as nothing but fury.

Kai felt his heart skip for a slight moment. He knew what was coming for him. He knew what Rick was intending to do and also _why._

However, he didn't let any of his trepidation show on his face as he levelled his glare with the other.

"You ratting on me, you snitch?" Rick growled, taking heavy steps towards the other.

Before Kai could have a chance to put some distance between them, Rick's strong arms prevented him from doing just that as he gripped Kai's wrists tightly.

"Huh? You going behind my back? Is that it? Huh?"

"What are you—", Kai hissed and fought against Rick but the other proved to be much stronger than the dual haired teen. No matter how much Kai had struggled, Rick's hold on him became just as much stronger.

"You growing a big mouth? What did ya tell that Granger? Huh?" Rick didn't give up. With each of Kai's jerks and glares directed at him, he felt his rage increasing steadily.

"I don't _need _to tell him anything!" Kai finally spat out a response, pointing a venomous look at his supposed boyfriend. "Your sight does that just fine!"

Rick's eyes widened at that. He never expected it coming from Kai and neither was he accustomed to it. While his breathing became heavier, anger and rage clouded his eyes and mind to the point that it made his whole form shake with a latent fury.

"Say that again?" He spoke gritting his teeth, eyes hardening fast. He was _daring_ Kai. Daring him to defy him and if the past years weren't enough of a lesson for the gutsy bluenette, he'd make sure this day _would_ be.

As for Kai, Rick's change in demeanour didn't go unnoticed. He could feel the quivers coming off from Rick and he could see how his eyes flashed with pure rage—something he had been privy to witness first hand before. But he stood his ground and went on glaring at the other. He knew his best option was to be submissive and _beg_ for forgiveness but his pride and dignity refused to be broken so easily.

He took a solemn breath and retorted with extreme frankness, "No one _needs _to rat on you, Rick." He snarled and twisted his wrists slightly, swallowing the wince that made its way. "Just one look at you tells a lot more than you can ever imagine."

At that, Rick's eyes flashed all of a sudden before his face settled to a dangerous picture of calm.

"Is that it?" He asked with eerie smoothness and Kai felt his heart skip a beat.

He went on glaring and daring to be touched but even Kai knew that no good would come of it. He found himself mentally cussing at Tyson for coming in the first place. He berated the World Champion for giving a _shit_ in the second place.

By now, his heart was beating faster and faster as he _felt _the inhumane gaze directed at him. Still, he tried not to flinch and said, letting out a snarl, "That's exactly it."

A sadist smile slowly grew on Rick's lips as he released Kai's wrists. His smirk was amusing while he took in his boyfriend trying to rub away the soreness. But it'd be a useless attempt.

"Then so be it."

With that he let out a malicious grin and grabbed a fistful of Kai's hair, smacking him face down against the bed.

He heard Kai's initial surprised gasp. He heard the groan which the dual haired bluenette tried to stifle. He even felt Kai growing stiff and giving a valiant fight.

But all of those made his resolve only stronger. For what he was about to do would be _nothing _compared to the most gruesome fate on earth.

* * *

"That'll teach you."

Kai heard Rick say while he felt a giant weight being lifted up from his body. At the loss of contact—and for the lack of any clothes on him—he shuddered a little as the cold air sharply hit his skin.

Rick was heard putting on his pants. When he was done, Kai felt him approaching and kneeling beside him.

Rick's mouth was so close to his nape. It was so _nauseating_ to even think about it. Who knew the mouth that he kissed so passionately the first time would make him feel so disgusted? Kai's insides just churned when his mind reeled back just minutes prior when the same mouth claimed his lips in the most inhumane of manners after _violating _him so badly.

It was so disgusting. Kai felt so unclean.

When he felt rough fingers running through his hair—the same ones which so mercilessly bruised and hurt him—Kai couldn't help but flinch at the contact.

"That'll teach you not to rat." Rick said so uncharacteristically smoothly as if nothing unmentionable had happened between the two moments before. His voice bore blatant hints of achievement and a twisted sense of pride—nothing Kai himself felt at that moment.

He felt Rick growing impatient when no response came from him. Being short tempered as he was, the bulkier one eventually hissed a 'Go to hell' before leaving the room.

When he was finally alone, Kai squeezed his eyes shut and let out a groan as a sign of the pain that rippled through his bruised and beaten body. His arms and legs were hurting so much that even moving them would earn a sharp flinch from the teen. His wrists were already beginning to show the dark welt marks and as for his back...

Kai tried moving his legs into a foetal position. Even with the slightest movement, his _opening _felt like being tortured, letting Kai to wince harder and almost let out a choked cry.

His whole back _area_ throbbed so hard. Rick was a brute and he proved it more ways than one. Everything was so tender and _raw _on Kai's body. It hurt.

While he lay on the bed, he could feel something warm trickling down past his thighs. By then, he felt so sticky and dirty and not all of it was from_ Rick. _Kai was sure if he took a look, he'd not be surprised to see a whole lot of blood—_his _blood— all over the sheets.

He chocked down another sob that made its way through his throat. He hurt so much.

At times like these, even _he _wondered why he fell for Rick to begin with.

_Then again, he didn't seem like a brute. Overconfident, proud...but not a brute. _

He focused on his breathing, hoping it'd take the pain away just a bit. Huddling closer, Kai's thoughts were again directed at a brightly smiling bluenette who was the cause of _all _of this!

But strange...Kai didn't even have the energy to be angry at Tyson. He just...he just wanted to see him again. He wanted a friend. He wanted his _best _friend. Someone whom he practically _ignored _after leaving the Blade Breakers.

But should he call Tyson? Should he text him? Would Tyson be mad at him? Should he ask Tyson to come over? He didn't want to get hurt again. He certainly didn't want Tyson to get hurt.

He just wanted to see him.

He wanted the pain to go away.

* * *

Tyson was impatiently staring at the screen of his phone. He didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling at the pit of his stomach and he was extremely worried for Kai.

He hoped Kai had heard him. He hoped to _hear_ from Kai.

_But do I really?_

A frown slowly appeared on his brow. Was Kai not calling him a sign of danger or a sign of everything being okay?

He inhaled deeply and directed his gaze at nothing in particular—something he had been doing that entire evening. Even Gramps seemed worried but decided to leave him alone for the time being.

Tyson just didn't know. He knew he should tell someone. The police. But...what if Kai refuted everything? And why _was _Kai enduring these? He just didn't understand and it made him so frustrated with Kai!

Suddenly, his phone rang with a text notification. He was quickly torn away from his line of thought as Tyson intently tried to see what the message said.

When it was from an unknown number, he frowned and felt his heart skip a bit. Could it be who he thought it was?

He opened the message and began reading it:

_It's Kai. Got your number._

Tyson's frown deepened as the message said nothing else. So...was everything okay? What did it mean?

He quickly texted back:

_Hey! Was wondering about you. Found my things. Left them at home. Silly me._

He knew it was a lie and he knew _Kai _knew it to be a lie. But he just didn't know how else to ask Kai if he was okay.

When the dual haired bluenette didn't reply back, he sent another text and this time, it was very direct.

_Wanna hang out tomorrow? Riverside? _

Again, he waited for Kai to reply back. Half an hour went by and when there was no reply, Tyson began to feel anxiety poking his heart and mind. Just when he was about to send Kai yet another message, his phone rang.

_Okay._

Immediately Tyson felt a huge relief washing over him. If Kai agreed, then he was okay. Yes he was. At least now, he could let Kai know that he was there for him. That Kai could tell him anything. And who knows? Maybe Tyson could convince Kai to leave Rick.

_Cool. See you at 4. _

_Sure._

He just _hoped _that Kai would let him help.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Please review.


End file.
